Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964)
Anundsjö, Sweden |Baptism = Lutheran Anundsjö, Sweden |Siblings = Antonette Kristina Winblad (1853) Johanna Maria Winblad (1853) Antonette Kristina Winblad II (1854-?) Karl Israel Winblad (1857-1858) John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) Carl Gustaf Winblad (1861-1863) Anton Teodor Winblad (1862-?) Maria Elisabeth Winblad I (1865-1937) |Death = Härnösand, Sweden |Burial = Anundsjö, Sweden |Father = Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) |Mother = Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) |Spouse = |Marriage = |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964) aka Boj Winblad. She was a schoolteacher and later the principal of the school in Härnösand, Sweden. (b. January 18, 1869, Prästbordet, Anundsjö, Västernorrland, Sweden - d. November 30, 1964, Härnösand, Västernorrland, Sweden) Personal Code Number 18690118-780. Parents *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901), the church organist and the first schoolteacher of Ytterlännäs, Sweden *Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907), the daughter of the church minister Siblings *Karl Israel Winblad (1857-1858) who died as an infant *John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) who ran away from home rather than become a priest, and married Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) aka Salmina Olsdatter, in Norway and emigrated to the United States *Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) who married Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) aka Olof Bernhard Wahlberg *Carl Gustaf Winblad (1861-1863) who died as an infant *Anton Teodor Winblad (1862-?) who became a Lieutenant in the military *Maria Elisabeth Winblad I (1865-1937) who married the storekeeper Jonas Kempe (1861-1918) Teacher By 1890 she was living in Prestbolet with her parents, and working alongside her father. Frideborg graduated from the Teacher's School in Umeå at age 27 in 1896. She moved to Härnösand on October 5, 1896, and lived at #137, 8th quarter in the city. In 1900 she was still living in Härnösand by herself and was working as a teacher (lärarinna). Writings In 1927 she wrote Landstingets småskoleseminarium 1877-1927 (The County Council's small school seminar 1877-1927). In August 1956 she wrote to Ulla Margareta Kempe (1932- ) and Börje Pettersson (1932- ) the following: Dear Ulla and Börje, with my little engagement gift I send you the warmest greetings for your common future. It's like this, that if problems occur, it's nice to be two. Because a shared burden is only a half burden, and shared happiness is double! I have no experience of my own, since I'm 'happily un-married', as someone said. But I do think that it's true. Don't forget to invite Jesus to your wedding as well as for the weekdays! He'll love to come, and not just that, he also wants to stay! Yours sincerely, your old friend Auntie Boj. Death Frideborg died on November 30, 1964 at the Fristad Nursing Home, Härnösand, Västernorrland, Sweden. She was buried in Anundsjö, Västernorrland län, with her parents. She was 95 years old and was listed in the death book as "Frideborg Vinblad". Obituary Frideborg died on November 30, 1964 and she was buried in Härnösand, Västernorrland län, Sweden. Her obituary in Västernorrlands Allehanda on December 2, 1964 noted that: Frideborg Winblad Död. Förra seminarierektorn fröken Frideborg Winblad, Härnösand, avled på måndagen på sjukhemmet Fristad, där hon vistats de senaste åren. Hon var 95 är gammal. Frideborg Winblad var en av vårt lands märkeskvinnor på små skol eundervisningens område. När statsmakterna på sin tid igångsatte utredning om lärareutbildningens bättre utveck-lingsmöjligheter samt utarbetande av förslag till ny undervisningsplan kallades fröken Winblad att delta i arbetet som enda kvinnliga medlem i kommitten. Hon var även vice ordförande i styrelsen för Småskoleseminariernas lärareförening under en lång följd av år. Frideborg Winblad var född i Bredbyn, där fadern var kantor. Efter examen vid folkskollärarinneseminariet i Umeå 1896 kom hon som lärarinna till småskoleseminariet i Härnösand och blev 1907 föreståndarinna för seminariet. Denna befattning innehade hon till 1929, då hon pensionerades. Genom sitt vän-sälla väsen vann hon tillgivenhet bland kolleger, elever och vänner, vilkas tacksamhet tog sig uttryck i en insamling till en stipendiefond med hennes namn, som företogs till 70-års-dagen. Närmast sörjande är syskonbarn och deras familjer. "Frideborg Winblad Dead. The former local principal Miss Frideborg Winblad, Härnösand, died on Monday at the nursing home Fristad, where she resided her last years. She was 95 years old. Frideborg Winblad was one of the country’s notable women in the area of elementary school education. When government authorities in her time set into motion an investigation on better developmental possibilities for teacher education and preparation of proposals for new teaching plans, Miss Winblad was called to participate on the work as the only female member of the committee. She was even vice chairman of the board of directors for the elementary school teacher’s association for a long succession of years. Frideborg Winblad was born in Bredbyn, where her father was cantor. After graduation from the elementary school teacher program in Umeå in 1896, she came to the elementary school in Härnösand as a teacher and in 1907 became head of the school. This post she held until 1929, when she retired. Through her friendly nature she won the affection of her colleagues, students and friends, whose gratitude was expressed in the collection of a scholarship fund in her name, which was made on her 70th birthday. She is mourned by her nieces and nephews and their families." Burial She was buried in Anundsjö Kyrkogård. The grave plot is 'GA' and the number '61-64'." The plot contains: *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) *Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) *Antonette Kristina Winblad II (1854-?) *Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964) Relationship Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964) was the great grandaunt of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), according to Kekulé the sister of his 'mm f' John Edward Winblad. She was the great grandaunt of Ulla Britt-Inger Pettersson (1966- ) aka Bitte Kempe, of Mariefred, Sweden. Timeline * 1856 Birth of Johan Edward Winblad, her brother * 1859 Birth of Johanna Winblad, her sister * 1857 Birth of Karl Israel Winblad, her brother * 1865 Birth of Maria Elisabeth Winblad, her sister * 1866 Her parents move to Anundsjö, Sweden on January 24th * 1869 Born in Anundsjö, Västernorrland, Sweden * 1896 Graduated from Teacher's School in Umeå at age 27 * 1896 Moved to Härnösand * 1900 Sweden Census * 1901 Death of Anton Julius Winblad, her father * 1907 Death of Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund, her mother * 1907 Became director of seminary training college in Härnösand at age 38 * 1910 Sweden Census with her in Västernorrland * 1914 Death of Johan Edward Winblad, her brother, in Norway * 1916 Death of Johanna Winblad, her sister * 1929 Retired at age 60 * 1937 Death of Maria Elisabeth Winblad, her sister * 1939 Scholarship created in her name at age 70 * 1964 Death in Fristad nursing home at age 95 External links *Frideborg Winblad at Wikipedia *Frideborg Winblad at Findagrave *Frideborg Winblad at Flickr *Frideborg Winblad at Google Sites *Frideborg Winblad at Wikidata Images Image:Winblad-Frideborg 1869 birth 001a.gif|1869 birth in Anundsjö, Sweden Image:Winblad-Frideborg 1869 birth 001b.gif|1869 birth in Anundsjö, Sweden Image:Winblad-Frideborg 1869 birth 001c.gif|1869 birth in Anundsjö, Sweden Image:1900 census Winblad-Frideborg.gif|1900 Sweden Census for Harnosand, Vasternorrland, Sweden Image:Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964) and three other teachers.jpg|1900-1910 circa Image:Winblad-Frideborg 06.jpg|1955 circa Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964) Image:Winblad-Frideborg obituary3.jpg|Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964) obituary Research *Lennart Haglund (1928) writes on July 10, 2005: "I had a phone call from Anundsjö this morning, an answer to my earlier question about A.J. Winblad. His grave is there and will be preserved for the future (due to a decision from 1955), as it is situated close to the church and is part of its 'milieu'. At least the stone will not be moved. A.J. Winblad is buried there and so is his wife (hustru) and daughter (dotter). A 'Frideborg Winblad' was mentioned, maybe an early burial. The last known 'grave right holder' was a Frideborg Winblad, a 'rektor' (headmaster or principal) from Härnösand, not far from Ytterlännäs. She is also buried there, if I remember it right in 1964. The grave plot is 'GA' and the number '61-64'." *Lennart Haglund (1928) writes on July 11, 2005: "When I search for Frideborg Winblad in my death database I get nothing from the name, which is not unusual. Searching for a woman born 1869 and dead 1964, your Frideborg appears, I'm sure, though nameless: 'Unmarried and dead on November 30, 1964 in Härnösand.' Her birthplace is called unknown here." *''Årsböcker i Svensk Undervisningshistoria'' (Yearbooks in Swedish Teaching History) in 1964: "Winblad v. ordf., Andrén sekr. och kassör samt rektorerna Olga Hjelmström, Malmköping, och Gustaf Janzon, Linköping, till 1927, då han ... Jonsson, N. Otto Jacobsson och Frideborg Winblad, för vilken Jacobsson lämnade en redogörelse." which translates as: "... Jonsson, N. Otto Jacobsson and Frideborg Winblad, for which Jacobson submitted a report." Ancestors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Famous people Category:People in Wikimedia Commons Category:Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964)